Idiotas problemáticos
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: Engañarse no trae mas que problemas [Yoreki]


_**Karneval le pertenece a Touya Mikanagi** y la bella imagen es de **Wasabiya** , Pixiv Id: 59756054_.  
 _Todavía ni acabo el primero que hice por el cumpleaños de Yogi xDD y pensé en este otro algo a las prisas pero quería decirlo: Feliz cumpleaños Yogi~_

* * *

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. No sabía ni como llego ahí sentado en el sillón hasta que lo vio.

Aquel chico de cabellos dorados, sonreía con desbordante alegría y ojos expectantes llenos de emoción. Abrazaba a todos y cada uno de los presentes mientras les decía un "gracias" a todo pulmón y con todo el corazón, aceptando gustoso lo que le daban.

Entonces llego su turno.

Yogi se encontraba parado frente a él, esperando.

–Umm… Gareki-kun… –el chico seguía mirándolo con curiosidad jugando con sus dedos.

–¿Qué? –respondió indiferente, aun sin comprender la situación y haciendo que el rubio se entristeciera un poco hasta que oyó un carraspeo del hombre que lo metió en todo este problema.

–Vamos Gareki-kun, aun si has estado evitando a Yogi –susurro lo último solo para ellos dos y haciendo énfasis en las siguientes para que todo el mundo lo escuchara, atravesándolo como flechas–, no le trajiste ningún regalo y olvidaste que hoy era su cumpleaños. –tomo aire antes de proseguir con una sonrisa que mata a cualquiera por parte del capitán de la segunda nave de Circus– Se un buen chico y deséale un feliz cumpleaños.

Los presentes ni se inmutaron tras oír aquello, lo consideraban entre lo "normal" del azabache.

– ¡Hi-Hirato-san! – exclamo el chico recogiendo sus brazos en frente de el con los puños cerrados, parecía un niño haciendo berrinche. –Ah… Ga-Gareki-kun… no tienes que hacerlo.

El mencionado miro retadoramente al de los lentes quien todavía mantenía la sonrisa y solo estaba disfrutando meterse con ellos.

–No lo hare. –lo miro directamente, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la salida pasando a un costado de Hirato no sin antes retarlo con la mirada, dejando al cumpleañero más triste de lo que ya estaba.

–¿Estas bien Yogi? – pregunto Tsukumo quien le había tomado del hombro para llamar su atención y dejara de mirar en dirección de donde se había ido aquel otro chico.

–Eh… ah… Si, ya sabes cómo es. –rió nerviosamente, tratando que dejara de mirarlo. –Na-Nai-chan ¿Me ayudas a cortar el pastel? –y así escapo de la chica.

–¡Un! –respondió el niji en forma positiva y le siguió a la mesa, podía notar la preocupación de su amigo, lo tomo del brazo captando su atención y este le sonrió. Yogi solo pudo sonreír y agradecer que no le hiciera preguntas.

–Pensé que ya se llevaban bien –externo su opinión el amante de las plantas. Hirato seguía sonriendo como si nada pasara.

–Digamos que solo se pelearon. – y Jiki supo que era hora de alejarse de aquel hombre y seguir disfrutando la fiesta.

Lejos de aquella ruidosa habitación que tenía por invitados a ambas naves y la torre de investigación, el azabache se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando.

Gareki ya sabía de los sentimientos que el rubio tenía por él pues el mismo se los dijo, aun no sabía cómo pudo tener el valor de decirle semejante cosa, pero se negó a oír la respuesta y salió corriendo. Siempre que sacaba el tema huía y cuando estaban todos actuaba normalmente haciendo que el azabache se enojara.

No entendía porque se enojaba, solo lo rechazaría como debió hacerlo aquel día y seguirían como siempre o eso pensaba pues poco a poco notaba los sentimientos de aquel extravagante chico y descubrió que no le molestaba que los tuviera entonces se volvió a preguntar: _¿Que siento yo por él?_

No le gustaba la respuesta. Ahora era el turno de Yogi ser ignorado. Así estuvieron varios días hasta que llego su cumpleaños y de un momento a otro se encontraba siendo arrastrado por Hirato a la fiesta. Suspiro, el capitán sabía TODO lo que pasaba en esa nave.

– Gato idiota.

Pasaron otros dos días igual que los anteriores, y la situación le molestaba más y más, hasta que se arto y se permitió doblegar su orgullo.

Yogi estaba feliz, era San Valentin y podía dar y recibir chocolates sin problemas, hasta que llego a la habitación de quien se había enamorado.

–¿Gareki-kun puedo entrar? –llamo con su tono alegre de siempre, sabía que solo estaba él pues Nai aún se encontraba en la cocina preparando los suyos con ayuda de Tsukumo.

La puerta se abrió y Yogi dudo por un momento pasar, era mejor dejar los chocolates e irse de ahí pero si ya estaba ahí lo haría en persona. Entro a la habitación y no visualizo a nadie en ella hasta que oyó cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

–Ahora no puedes escapar. – sonrió y se recargo en la puerta, bloqueando su única ruta de escape pues ya había bloqueado las ventanas.

–¿Eh…? N-no sé de qué hablas – respondió mientras buscaba por toda la habitación algo que le ayudara a escapar.

–No mientas, ahora escucha.

–Lalalalalala – gritaba el chico tapándose los oídos, los chocolates ya se habían caído desde que se asustó con la puerta, haciendo que el moreno se enojara más.

Se acercó a él y lo tomo por el cuello, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Yogi tenía pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos.

–Feliz cumpleaños. – fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios antes de jalarlo hacia él, dejándolo confundido. La mente de Yogi era un caos. _"¿Q-q-q-que esto? ¿¡Gareki-kun¡?"_ Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, en las contrarías había un gran sonrojo al igual que en las suyas.

–Ahí tienes tu respuesta. – recogió los chocolates, se llevó uno a la boca y lo degusto. Abrio la puerta y salió de ahí dejando al príncipe espumoso aun confundido, que después de entender corrió hacia él rodeándole con los brazos, en un abrazo muy posesivo para después darle otro beso.

–¿Te gusto? – pregunto el rubio.

–Si pero es muy empalagoso y desesperante.

–Hablaba del chocolate…

–….

* * *

 _._  
 _._


End file.
